


In Silence

by MapleSeaBuns



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Exes, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSeaBuns/pseuds/MapleSeaBuns
Summary: To my bud rainbowsans/looneyfrechie on tumblr for her version of Fellswap. This was based on her art and I hope people enjoy what I could make from this.Silence was at first a comfort, but then it turned into a curse. Love was supposed to be a strength in a world that relied on LV to survive. Napstaton and Sans were together through it all, taking care of themselves and their relationship in secret and quiet. But after that silence is broken and an attempt to protect himself goes wrong, their once strong and sweet love is broken. Here is their story from the minute of heartbreak and the journey through the pain as they hope that maybe this all could be a horrible dream. How far can hope take them, however in a world that's taught them to break it?Things are going to be very broken apart in terms of the timelines on this. I legit just made this for fun and to torture my good friends. Bare with me.
Relationships: Napstablook/Sans (Undertale), napstasans - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. In Silence, Love Suffered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowsans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rainbowsans).



> Hello and welcome. I haven't posted any writing in like....years? I got super inspired by my bud rainbowsans's art and decided to put those pictures into words. I hope y'all enjoy!

Silence

Ever rare in the world they lived in. Where there was always noise and bustle and groaning and screaming around every turn.

But now there was only the quiet hums of glowing crystals. Only followed by the sounds of crunching snow.

Two monsters walk side by side, taking in the rare silence and the rarer chance in being in the other’s company.

No one had to know.

No one must know.

It could be a death trap or black mail waiting to happen. Neither were safe….

But in this moment, it was worth it. 

They were safe. They were alone. 

Alone together….out in the snow. The crystals being the only witnesses...and their only threat was to shine and expose.

It was still dim enough here though…..

Neither needed to see the other…

Napstaton could make the shape of his secret lover….the skeleton with a voice that could be muted by echo flowers...a man who seemed so scary but had the kindest heart he ever knew.

Sans could make out his love’s four hands, one that was so close to his. He only needed to reach a finger and they would be intertwined. 

They kept walking for a moment more only for Napstaton to stop at a brighter patch of crystals. Sans could see robot clearly here. His usual visor was gone, all four yellow eyes out lovestruck and happy.   
Sans couldn’t help but smile back and shake his shoulders in silent laughter. Why did you stop here? 

“Wanted to take in the view.” Napstaton replied before taking a few steps toward his boyfriend. 

Centimeters away….and that still felt too far..

What view? The snowfall? The lack of trees? Sans signed as he hoped the blush on his cheekbones wasn’t visible. Maybe if he looked at the snow...as a demonstration of course…! Maybe he could pull it off.

Napstaton wouldn’t let him though. One of his gloved hands reached up, ever so gently….cusping Sans’s cheek...like one of the many snowflakes that glide down and rested on what it landed on. 

Like all snowflakes..every monster was different….but Sans….Sans was the best different there was. He loved him because he loved him for who he truly was….and Napstaton wanted to show how much he loved him back….

Sans couldn’t look him at the eye, he couldn’t bear grinning like an idiot just then. Even if they were alone, he would never hear the end of it from Napstaton. 

But that only made this easier…

“Hey...it’s okay. We’re both okay…It’s just us.”

Sans could hear the smile in his voice. That got him to feel just..a little brave….

“J-ju-u-u-ust…..u-us...”

That got Napstaton chuckling before he took Sans’s other hand…

Another wrapped around his back…

And with one movement to Sans’s skull….tilted him back….and shared a kiss under the crystal light. The snow falling steadily but acted like they were never there…

Neither of them could feel the cold….

But their love would have melted any of that away….

It almost seemed like nothing could take them away from each other.

They were happy. They were together.

They were okay…..

“I love you….”  
Love you……

Silence was rare…but it was worth it...for moments like this.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
But now Napstaton hates silence…..

It reminds him how much he ruined it.

Words….words hurt so much more than any magical attack could have done….

He wished he did dust then and there….  
But here he was...alone in his penthouse. Monsters chanted his name, cheered his praises, sang along to his songs…..

He was safe in his fame….

His heart however could never let him forget..:.no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much music he tried to make or drinks he consumed…..

Silence was his enemy….

it wasn’t always…..

Sans’s silence wasn’t…..

He lied in his bed, his pillow would turn less dry by the minute as his heart still called out in the quiet around him…

Begging...

Pleading…

Sobbing…

Just to see...or hear his words again….

“Just us….J-Jus-s-st….u-u-us…”

“I love you…I'm so fucking sorry...."


	2. Silence Sounds like Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two! Here we go. This time we see a little more of Sans's feelings and how he's dealt with things. How far can hope take a person? It's gotten Sans so far....but for how much longer? Here he finds silence has a sound...and it sounds like his heart breaking apart.

“It’s just us…”

“I love you…”

Three words. 

Three simple words. 

They used to give Sans comfort, joy, and splendor. Nothing could make him happier in hearing them chime by his nonexistent ears.

But now, those three words were echoes of a love since passed. Dead and dusted as his heart seemed to be.

Funny...three words used to make his world….

Now though? Well, you know that they say.

Sticks and stones could break his bones….

But words…..words didn’t just hurt….

They murdered.

And at this point….Dusting him on live TV would have been mercy in comparison…..

He watched it all live with his brother. A fan got roudy and started calling Napstaton soft. The robot tried playing his usual act but mentions of seeing him with Sans got many and more riled up. 

He forgot how bad things looked...but he’d never forget Napstaton’s words.

He still couldn’t believe it….

And the worst part….he didn’t blame him…

Because deep down he knew he wasn’t good enough.

He wasn’t good enough for his brother. Or Alphys. And now….

Tears stung his eyes again as he tried fighting back strained sobs in the faintest comfort in the darkness of his room. His smoking eye light was the only source of light in the room that matched the silence of the room.

By now...Sans was used to silence. At first it gave him comfort. 

There was peace in it, he could hide away in it. His words didn’t need to be heard and they couldn’t hurt anyone.   
He’d locked them away and no one would be none the wiser . No one knew he hurt...no one could know his pain. Even his brother never questioned it, or if he did...probably just ignored it. Even now, he was sure his brother was still on the couch, probably flipping through the tv in boredom.

Maybe he agreed with what Napstaton said….

He wouldn’t blame him if he did…

He didn’t blame Napstaton either….

He peeked up slightly to see the only gift Napstaton left him….his original hat. His special gift….one Napstaton trusted him with…

“I want you to have it, babe. Take it. Just hold onto that, least until the next time we meet. I’ll come back again soon…”

He remembered that soft face...the gentle touch...the kiss on his scar when he...when promised he lov-..

“Fucking dumbass! Why would I waste my time on him?”

Sans cringed at the words

“He’s just good to get through a boring night!”

He didn’t want to believe it...

“Anyone wishes they were dating me! I got better things to do. He’s just a one night stand that got too clingy. Will admit he’s got a little game but come on. You expect me to only have that?”

But...he promised...what about…?

“Honestly, they let anyone into the guard these days. Queen must have picked this one off the red district and said “Yeah, he’ll do!”

Sans continued to sob as he stared back at the hat with mixed emotions. 

Anger  
Pain  
Sadness  
Betrayal  
Hope

Despite it all...despite him having all the right in the world to destroy or throw that hat out….

Something made him keep it.

“I want you to have it. Least if I’m not around, you got a little piece of me to hold onto until I can make it back.”

He loved him then…

“Keep it close until next time, alright?”

He still did

“I love you.”  
He realized that something...was hope.   
There always was hope.

The same hope that kept him alive. Hope is what got him to believe in something better than needless violence.

And hope kept that love in him….even when it hurt him the most. His soul could have shattered through every horrible thing that happened to him...but that hope never died. Sans wasn’t dust yet.

Hope became his lifeline, despite his words being locked up and his pain buried under smiles and empty threats.

He’d promise himself that he’d hold on….

Because maybe...just maybe…

“I’ll miss ya babe. Hang on until next time, yeah? Ha ha!”

There could be a time that he’d see him again.

“I love you…”

Until that time would come...Sans would continue to live off of hope.

And the dream of seeing those four beautiful eyes light up and smile again….

I love you…

At least in his dreams, his heart didn’t hurt so much....But the pain was always worse when he woke up again.At least pillows wouldn’t break your heart.

But a broken heart could still hope and yearn for that love again....what else can it do?

"...I...I l-love y-y-you...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope is a hell of a drug. But it's the only thing you can live off of, especially in the world he lives in.   
> Thanks again to rainbowsans on tumblr for the lovely artwork that inspired all this. More to come soon whenever I can get my attention span to focus on writing.
> 
> Have a good time, wherever in the world you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read. I hope you enjoyed what I got so far. Do follow my bud here. https://rainbowsans.tumblr.com/  
> Got a little more to go. I'm probably not 100% on her canon but I hope this does it some justice.
> 
> Have a good whatever time it is for ya.


End file.
